brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yohanes567/Sugar Rose Irina
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 3rd Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a High-Class Lady named Irina. She was a lady from bustling city of fashion and such, though she is an absolute beauty by appearances, she wasn't so weak to make her own bidding. This is because she was actually working as a spy for the secret organization who were plotting to fight a corruption that was plaguing the city. This units based on Resident-Evil & Assassination Classroom, the character has the same personality of Ada Wong and the sexiness yet seducing of Jelavic Irina. She's available from 5* - OE. 5★ Irina= Passionate Agent Irina A mysterious beautiful lady who appears in her early 20's. Strolling along the Virnance City, she was an eye candy for a man and a hot topic for a jealous women, Irina is her name. Her eyes was menacing yet seducing at the same time, those who sees her in the eyes will be fell in love in a second. Little that they know, Irina was working for secret organization beneath the city. Working in the shadow, she helped tons of people without them knowing by using her skills as undercover agent. |-|6★ Irina= Lovely Agent Irina A mysterious lady who were working for secret organization. Irina is one of the top wanted criminal for some reason back in her days, even till now. Not know much about her past or how she became a wanted list, but rumors said that she was born from low social class family, with no future ahead and mocked by the nobles of Virnance family, Irina left them behind and work as a secret agent using her beauty alone to uncover the darkness and unfairness of this city. |-|7★ Irina= Seducing Agent Irina Virnance was a rich city that has many upscale boutique and bar, one of it was the corruption that was latching to this city since from the very first beginning. Near the city there's a dumpster where all the poor people and low class family is lived, and they threatened by noble and such due to their lack of wealth. Irina was one of them in the past and knowing this corruptions, she's working with a secret organizations called 'Pere Noel' who were prioritize their objects to help this people back to the city and be civilized in there. In the near of revolutions and rebellion from the people thanks to 'Pere Noel' hi-jacking and telling the people what's going on with this city, Irina once again doing her last job in order to realizing her dream for making her family lived as a civilized people once again. Yet on her last job, she got killed by the Boss who runs the corruptions of the city. In the final moment of her last breath, she left a note that till now can't be understood by her friends and her family. The note saying "The Claus". |-|OE Irina= Sugar Rose Irina If Irina didn't died during her last mission, she might be able to uncover the boss behind this corruptions and killed him before he killed her. After the downfall of the corruption, people of the low social born will have a place at the city and once again have a thriving chances to make a name for themselves and get rid of their ill-famed status once and for all. While for Irina, she might going back to her family in the first place, but with a peace returned, there's always be a bad people shows up to ruin it. Thus she open herself as a Private Eye and Agent for the police to catch a bad guys that was running amok the city. With a knowledge of her being an agent for years, a matters to search and capture the culprit wasn't a hard one for her, especially when it comes to men. She might be living her days spoiled by men all around the city until she found her true love and live a happily ever after with him. |-|6★ Elegant Rose Brooch= Status Ailments Sphere: ' Boost 30% All Parameters, Probable infliction of random ailments when attacking and attacked & Boost Damage against afflicted status foes. ''(15% chances to inflict random ailments, 130% Damage Boost against afflicted status foes) Brooch that was given by the boss of the Pere Noel due to her bravery and her stoic style when doing the missions. The brooch was designed to her liking, it can spray an acid or shoot a poison needle that can paralyze her enemy. Occasionally the brooch needs to be maintenance and fixed from time to time as Irina was always using it often, nevertheless Irina still liking the brooch and even though sometimes the brooch didn't working due it can be broke so easily, she still needs it for her style. Model Character Irina 5★ using a skin tight suit that's matching her long red hair and her red eyes. She's got a nickname of Scarlet Lady, so her skin tight suit was mostly in red with black stripes along her body. As many agent have, she's got her own black glasses, but nevertheless the glasses didn't so big for eyes. She's also using high heels boots. Irina 6★ using the same clothes but with an add accessories of chain in her hips that was attached to her pants. She's got a necklace too that was shaped into a rose (same as her brooch but more smaller), she's also got a hairpins. her high heels boots got a little taller than before, but nevertheless she's still got the same thing like she's usually do. Irina 7★ She's using a little more casual shirt outfits with a tight jeans, both of them got a combinations of red and black colors, red for the shirts and black for the jeans. She's still got the chains from her previous forms stripes around her jeans, also she's still got a necklace and brooch too. using a new high heels that wasn't a boots no more, she can walk more freely and efficiently. Irina OE use more casual outfits with a white and red color combinations, also she didn't use jeans again but more to short tight pants. She will be using a long lace-socks combination that have an accessories of a little brooch, she's also using a white high heels. She's using bracelet and necklace too, also she's using a ribbon hat and a tie hair. Her weapon is a Crossbow and Grappling Gun Statistic Units: 5★ Irina= '''Passionate Agent Irina |-|6★ Irina= Lovely Agent Irina |-|7★ Irina= Seducing Agent Irina |-|OE Irina= Sugar Rose Irina Skills 5★ Irina= Passionate Agent Irina Leader Skill: Seducing Aroma 20% Boost ATK and Max HP & Slightly probable infliction of random ailments when attacking. *''8% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse; 5% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness'' Brave Burst: Needle Rose 11 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Slightly probable random ailments counter when attacked & boost damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns. *''8% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness; 5% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse, 50% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes'' |-|6★ Irina= Lovely Agent Irina Leader Skill: Aromatic Perfume 30% Boost ATK and Max HP, Considerably probable infliction of random ailments when attacking & Slightly Boost Damage against status afflicted foes. *''10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse; 8% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness, 80% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes'' Brave Burst: Piercing Rose Thorns 10 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Considerably probable random ailments counter when attacked and boost damage against status afflicted foes & Hugely boost own ATK for 3 turns. *''10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness; 8% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse, 100% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 100% Boost own ATK'' Super Brave Burst: Swift Combat Styles 15 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Cast Stealth on self for 1 turn & Slightly probable to self of performing 1 extra action within the same turn. *''15% chance to perform 1 extra action'' |-|7★ Irina= Seducing Agent Irina Leader Skill: Camouflage Agent 50% Boost ATK and Max HP, Hugely probable infliction of random ailments when attacking and Considerably Boost Damage against status afflicted foes & Slightly probable evasion. *''15% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse; 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness, 150% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 5% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skills: Pere Noel Combat Greatly Boost ATK and DEF based on remaining HP & 50% Boost to ATK and 30% to Max HP when Elegant Rose Brooch is equipped. *''50% Boost to ATK, +2.5% Boost ATK per 1% HP remaining; total 300% Boost, 50 Boost to DEF, +0.5% Boost DEF per 1% HP remaining; total 100%'' Brave Burst: Shooting Heart 14 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Hugely probable random ailments counter when attacked and boost damage against status afflicted foes, Hugely boost own ATK & Add probable reduce ATK and DEF effect to all allies for 3 turns. *''15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness; 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse, 160% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 150% Boost own ATK, 20% chance to reduce 30% ATK and DEF for 2 turns'' Super Brave Burst: Night Raid Mission 18 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Cast Stealth on self for 2 turn, Considerably probable to self of performing 1 extra action within the same turn & Slightly probable evasion to all allies for 1 turn. *''25% chance to perform 1 extra action, 5% chance to evade attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Assassin of the Night 20 combo massive of Fire attack on all foes, Add infliction of random ailments, Greatly Boost Damage against Status Afflicted foes for 3 turns & Huge probable evasion to all allies for 2 turns. *''100% Infliction of random ailments, 200% Boost Damage against Status Afflicted foes, 35% chance to evade attack'' |-|OE Irina= Sugar Rose Irina Leader Skill: Sugar Lips 60% Boost ATK and Max HP, Greatly probable infliction of random ailments when attacking and Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, Considerably probable evasion & Boost BB ATK for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *''15% chance to random Ailments, 200% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 10% chance to evade attack, 250% Boost BB ATK after 75.000 damage dealt'' Extra Skills: Top Skilled Agent Enormously Boost ATK and DEF based on remaining HP, 80% Boost to ATK and 50% Boost Max HP when Elegant Rose Brooch is equipped & Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted. *''50% Boost to ATK, +3.5% Boost ATK per 1% HP remaining; total 400% Boost, 50 Boost to DEF, +1.5% Boost DEF per 1% HP remaining; total 200%, 150% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes'' Brave Burst: Hunter of Hearts 20 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Greatly probable random ailments counter when attacked, Boost damage against status afflicted foes and boost own ATK & Add probable reduce ATK and DEF effect to all allies for 3 turns. *''20% chance to inflict Injury, Sick and Weakness; 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralyze and Curse, 200% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 200% Boost own ATK, 30% chance to reduce 35% ATK and DEF for 2 turns'' Super Brave Burst: Hunter's Camouflage 25 combo powerful of Fire attack on all foes, Cast Stealth on self for 2 turn, Hugely probable to self of performing 1 extra action within the same turn & Considerably probable evasion to all allies for 1 turn. *''50% chance to perform 1 extra action, 10% chance to evade attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Unparalleled Beauty 30 combo massive of Fire attack on all foes, Add infliction of random ailments, Enormously Boost Damage against Status Afflicted foes for 3 turns, Greatly probable evasion to all allies for 2 turns & Enormously Reduce ATK and DEF on foes for 2 turns. *''100% Infliction of random ailments, 350% Boost Damage against Status Afflicted foes, 50% chance to evade attack, 85% ATK and DEF reduction'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Category:CustomUnits Category:Female